


they don't know about the things we do, they don't know about the 'i love you's

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [38]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, fire fam lunch at eddie's place, not much i can say without spoilers, set around three months from now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: eddie hosts another fire fam lunch at his place, and has to tell the team something important
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: dhylen writes one shots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 13
Kudos: 270





	they don't know about the things we do, they don't know about the 'i love you's

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written buddie in a little bit, and the show is back from hiatus, which gave me a bit of inspo for this prompt. we were fed last ep, not just buddie wise, but every character in general! i hope you like 💖
> 
> prompt from a-gay-fish on tumblr:
> 
> “i just realized that we never stop tasting our own tongues and I can’t stop thinking about it” “How about you taste mine for a change?” for buddie?? pls???

As much as he loves keeping this part of his life private, he really thinks they deserve to know. Not only that, but it is also becoming increasingly difficult to pretend nothing is going on, to pretend that this side of him doesn't exist, that he hasn't been hiding something important from them for the last six months. It's hard to believe that everything changed for him a half of a year ago, and the funny thing is, he remembers it like it was yesterday, but somehow it simultaneously feels so far gone. 

Only once in his whole life has he had his palms as sweaty as they are at this moment in time, his heart racing like when he's out on a high-octane call and needing all the adrenaline his body can fill his veins with. Anxiety courses through his entire body, settling uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach, making it churn at the thought of what could happen next. Realistically, he knows that it won't be anything negative, not in the slightest, but he can't quiet down that section of his brain that tells him everything could easily go to shit and he could be transferred. Not as thought he thinks Bobby would do that because of the first part of his secret, but maybe the other half, because there are probably strict rules in place about it. 

He hasn't exactly had the chance to slyly ask for a copy of the guidelines from HR yet, it would have given him away in a heartbeat, and that was not something he wanted. Not at the time. Now, however, seems like the best possible moment. Well, in about a half hour anyways.

"Hey, breathe, Eds. Everything is going to be okay," promises the blond, his hands coming up to rest on Eddie's shoulders in comfort. 

"Funny, never thought you would be the reasonable and calm one," Eddie retorts with a chuckle, grinning at his best friend.

"Oh, no. I'm scared shitless, man. But I know you're by my side no matter what, so it's all gonna be okay, baby." Buck doesn't show any signs of nervousness, not even a furrowed brow or a soft nibbling at his bottom lip. How can he hide it so well? 

Smile not faltering, Eddie looks into Buck's eyes, searching for something, an answer to all of his problems, perhaps. The only problems being his worries on how the team is going to react to his and Buck's relationship. "I love you, Evan Buckley. I love you so much."

A soft hum spills from Buck's mouth, and he gently presses his forehead against Eddie's, moving to place a kiss on the tip of his nose. "I love you, Eddie Diaz. You and your son make my days so much better, no matter what else is going on."

Arms find their way around Buck's neck, as Buck drops his own to hold Eddie by the waist. "Come on," Eddie mumbles, "you, I, and everyone else knows he's our son."

A goofy smile spreads across Buck's mouth, and the moment Eddie moves to wipe it off him with a searing kiss, there's a knock at the front door, forcing them to pull apart and Eddie to fussily palm at the front of his plain blue button up, attempting to smooth out almost nonexistent creases generated from their embrace. 

The whole team, with the addition of their families, stands outside the front door to his house, huddled together, waiting to be invited into the warmth of the living room and out of the chilly air that blankets itself over LA. Filtering in one by one, everyone partakes in low chatter, filling the house with ease. It's nice how all of them work, how they all fit together like an intricate puzzle. 

The adults move to the dining room, placing down snacks and drinks they had brought along with them, and swiftly move back into the living room, spreading out amongst themselves, chattering and laughing lively.

Buck had turned on the stereo earlier, connecting his phone via Bluetooth and flicked on his very own chill music playlist. At first, Eddie had thought about inviting his parents along to this get together, too, but decided against it when Buck had told him that they should be the first to know, and at a different time than their pseudo family. 

By some miracle, they were both able to get a few days off just last week, and had taken Christopher with them to travel down to Texas. 

Buck had never been to the state of Texas before, but he had met Eddie's parents once. Sure, they weren't exactly dating then, but there was something between them, something gone unspoken for who knows how long. It had been a nerve wracking experience for both men, neither sure on what the outcome may have been. Thankfully, it went much smoother than expected, Eddie's parents already in love with Buck and the way he treats the father and son duo. Hell, even his mother had mentioned something at Eddie's celebratory award ceremony at the station. Something about Buck being a good man and not letting him go.

Eddie hates admitting his mother was right, but damn she was spot on.

Now, here they are, with the rest of their family, ready to tell them everything. Okay, well, not everything per se. But the basics. A big announcement was not something Eddie had seen in his future now looking back, but this is the right time. Meticulously planned out and ready to go. 

The people congregating in the living room have no clue what's about to happen, and even Buck doesn't know the full story, and Eddie knows he needs to do it now before he blacks out from high blood pressure. It's just a friendly gathering at his house, like they have done multiple times before.

Even baby Nia has come previously, accompanied by Hen, Karen, and Denny of course. No other time had felt so right, not in any of the six months since this all started. So they had kept quiet, each and every single day, working together side by side, and it only then hit the both of them how oblivious they had initially been.

Before getting together, they must have been touching often enough that once admitting their feelings for one another, their touches and gestures hadn't been a flag for the team, Hen especially. She's pretty good at reading people. For them to get away with holding hands every now and then, to be able to hug each other and bump arms as they walk after their first kiss, is an indicator as to how often they would do those exact things prior. 

The only thing that had changed between them behind closed doors was their professions of love, and the fact that he can now kiss his best friend and have sex with him. That and they both have a boyfriend now, and hopefully something more in the future. Okay, so maybe a bit has actually changed, but at the same time, so much has stayed the same.

"Eddie," calls Maddie from her seat on the couch. "Do you have a wine opener?"

Shit. He knows he does, but damned if he remembers where he put it. The last time he had seen it was when he and Buck - his boyfriend, yeah he's never going to get tired of saying that - popped one open about three months ago, a kind of silent celebration for the three months together mark of their relationship.

"Kitchen, top drawer on the right of the sink," Buck speaks, nonchalance and pride in his voice.

Another sign that many things between them hadn't changed is that nobody in the room looks even remotely surprised that he knows where things are, even when Eddie forgets.

"Thanks," is all Buck's sister says to him in response, giving Chimney a peck on the cheek before getting up and walking past Eddie.

He follows her, knowing she may need assistance carrying an array of wine glasses and plastic cups for the kids to drink soda out of.

It's now or never. The moment he walks back in the room, he knows he will place down everyone's drinks on the coffee table and grab Buck's hand to help soothe his nerves.

Snacks are passed out between the kids, as they do their own thing separate from the others. For that, Eddie is grateful. Christopher already knows about him and Buck, and the rest of them can find out in their own time as it's no big deal to involve them.

"So," Eddie begins, clearing his throat and taking his place to Buck's left on one of the couches. He looks towards his boyfriend, who then gives a small nod and a genuine smile. Everything is going to be okay. "We do get together outside of work sometimes, but there's a specific reason behind today."

They're all sipping their wine, Bobby drinking soda from a glass, and everyone's eyes are on him as he talks. Between their legs pressed together on the chair, Buck slowly reaches for Eddie's hand, softly interlacing their fingers together, moulding his palm to the other's.

"I don't really know how to begin, so I'm just gonna say it outright." Squeezing gently against Buck's hand, he lets the metaphorical shoe drop, "Buck and I are dating."

There's a big gap of silence as the words sink in around them, the gravity of the situation getting ready to smother him.

But before he knows it, there are words of congratulations being thrown around, people smiling widely and hugs pulling both he and Buck in. 

"Told you it would be fine, my love," Buck says to him.

"When?" asks Maddie, in regards to when they started dating.

"How?" Bobby chimes in, happiness in his face not faltering.

* * *

> **SIX MONTHS EARLIER:**

"I realised earlier that we never stop tasting our own tongues, and now I can't stop thinking about it," Buck randomly blurts from his stretched out place on the couch, eyes fixated on the television screen, half paying attention to the crappy movie that plays, half probably focusing on his tongue inside his mouth.

That same tongue Eddie has watched many times swipe over his lips to moisten them as needed, that he has paid attention to as it juts out from the corner of his mouth in concentration, or biting down gently on it as he smiles deeply. The things Eddie has wanted to do to Buck, more than half involving that wet, pink muscle, are things he knows he can't talk about, dirty things, that if they were to happen outside anywhere, he'd be arrested for public indecency.

It's Christmas night, long after their shift has ended, with his son being put to bed a mere hour ago, and Eddie second guesses himself as to why he had invited Buck over. For the whole team - but Buck later admits it was mainly for the Diaz boys - Buck had called Athena with his plans on how to get everyone in the same place for a Christmas lunch. He'd managed it from the sidelines, organising who would be coming, when, and telling them what needed to be done while he was out in the field on a call.

It had been all sorted to perfection, and the way Buck's face had lit up made Eddie feel some type of way. He knew then, that for a while, he'd been suppressing his feelings for Buck, and wanted to thank him for organising the party. Not just that, but Buck had integrated himself into the lives of Eddie and his son, swiftly becoming a part of their family, and spending Christmas night without him would feel wrong.

Plus, Eddie had fallen head over heels for his partner, and really just wanted to have him nearby.

"Perhaps you should taste mine instead for once," Eddie mutters. 

In an instant, Buck is sitting up, uncurling his legs from Eddie's lap, now facing him with a raised eyebrow. "I should what now?"

"Uhhh, nothing, Buck. Don't worry about it." Oh this can not be happening. Why on Earth would he say that loud enough for Buck to hear?

"Tell me you don't want me to kiss you, Eds." He's inched closer, their faces barely a hair apart, and Eddie is so breathless he doesn't think he can last much longer without dying on the spot.

"I can't do that, I can't lie to you any more," Eddie whispers, lurching forward and pressing his lips against Buck's own soft ones.

Never having kissed a guy before, this was an unusual experience for Eddie, but because of who he is kissing, none of that matters, it just all fades away, leaving only them two left in the world. Licking a stripe across the corner of Buck's mouth, he presses into him, his hands fisting themselves in the short curls growing atop Buck's head. The grip he has is tight enough to make the man in question moan, but not too tight that it is more pain than pleasure.

The taste of their dinner rests mildly on his lips, and the buttery saltiness of the popcorn from afterwards slightly overpowers it. But there's something else Eddie can taste as Buck moves to a position where he can sit on Eddie's lap, and place his knees on either side of the latter's hips.

Grinding down slowly but with an intense heat Eddie has never felt before, Buck laughs into Eddie's mouth, gently gnawing at his partner's bottom lip, to which Eddie immediately grants him access inside, Buck finally tasting his tongue like he'd been told to. Amongst the flavours of their food from earlier, there's something there Eddie is sure is all Buck and Buck alone, something he could very easily get used to.

Breath hot, lips wet, and eyes closed, Eddie forces himself to pull back, grinning in triumph at the tiny whine Buck lets out when they disconnect with an audible pop. "I love you, Evan."

Placing a trail of suction kisses along Eddie's cheek and neck, Buck speaks between each one.

"I." 

He suckles at Eddie's freshly shaved cheek.

"Am."

Moving towards the jawbone, Buck has his hands roaming Eddie's chest.

"In love."

It doesn't take long for him to discover Eddie's pulse point with his tongue, biting down harshly and soothing it right after before sucking the flesh into his mouth.

"With you, baby."

* * *

> **PRESENT DAY:**

"Yeah we don't need all the details, Eddie. A simple 'Christmas Day last year' would have been enough," laughs Maddie, slightly disgusted from hearing the intimate details of her brother's kiss.

"Sorry. I uh, I wanted you all to be here," Eddie says, letting go of Buck's hand, and he drags his palms across his jean clad thighs, attempting to still their shaking.

Everyone, Buck included, gives Eddie puzzling looks, unsure as to what's happening.

"I love you all so much, you guys are my family and I know we would all do anything for each other. Buck," he says, looking away from the team to his boyfriend's face. "Meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me, and to Chris. It took me so long to realise how in love with you I am, and I want to spend every day of the rest of our lives telling you how I feel about you."

By now, something inside Buck's mind must have clicked, because his eyes start to well up with unshed tears, and his mouth dons a wet smile.

He's so in love with this idiot, and he can't wait to wake up next to that face every day and have him be more than a boyfriend.

So, carefully, he slides off the couch, falling to his left knee, and pulls out a small box from his back pocket.

"Evan Buckley, will you make me the happiest and sappiest man by doing me the honour of becoming my husband?"

"Of course I will, Eddie. Yes. Yes, I will marry you." The tears in his eyes are no longer swimming in the lids, but now flowing freely down his cheeks as he collapses down in front of Eddie, taking his face in his hands, and kissing him rapidly between laughs and sniffles.

The entire house is filled with cheers of excitement for the happy couple, and tonight, Eddie couldn't wait to make love to Buck for the first time as an engaged couple, as fiancés.

**Author's Note:**

> buddie spotify playlist:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0UqHp5r5OEdsKPgovmPdOx?si=nECaAA0GQKaoEV42eNPpvQ


End file.
